Swamp Thing (DC Animated Movies)
Summary Alec Holland was a scientist who created a bio-restorative formula that can solve any nations' food shortage problems. He is attacked in his lab in Louisiana who render him unconscious and plant a bomb in his lab hoping to destroy his research and kill him in the process. Alec awakens as the bomb explodes. Engulfed in flames, he runs into the swamp, drenched in the bio-restorative formula. The planet life then surrounds Alec's corpse, creating a body of green, imbuing it with Alec's consciousness and memories, creating Swamp Thing. He then serves the Parliament of Trees and becomes the protector of "The Green". He is in a sense self-serving as he will only fight criminals and super villains if they threaten the life of "The Green" and not human life. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown, likely High 6-A Name: Alec Holland (human host), Swamp Thing Origin: DC Animated Movies Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human (formerly), Avatar of the Green Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1, 3 and 8), Regeneration (Low-Godly, it is stated that if Alec's corpse is separated from Swamp Thing form, he will return to "The Green" within the Earth and Swamp Thing will regenerate himself from it), Plant Manipulation (Has complete control over plant life that surrounds him and on Earth as the embodiement of the Green), Empowerment (Swamp Thing's strength level is directly connected to plant life and Earth and he becomes stronger with it), Earth Manipulation, Omnipresence (Exists everywhere on Earth through the Green), Transmutation (Can turn his hands into a tree or spawn a vine and can create shields made of plants), Size Manipulation, Shapeshifting (Can alter his physical form thanks to his control over plants), Teleportation (Can teleport himself and others through the Green) Attack Potency: Unknown, likely Multi-Continent level (Is an avatar of the Green, which is composed of all the plant-life on Earth and is the sentient elemental force of the planet. Fought evenly with Destiny and was the only one who could actually go toe-to-toe with him before he tore Holland's corpse from Swamp Thing and let it drop down into the city) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Can keep up with the likes of Destiny) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown, likely Multi-Continent Class (Swatted Destiny's shield with ease and was able to damage it) Durability: Unknown, likely Multi-Continent level (Easily withstood magical bolts and a powerful explosion of mystical energy generated by Destiny. The latter was forced to tear Alec Holland's corpse from Swamp Thing to defeat him and force him to disappear) Stamina: Likely Limitless due to being an Avatar of the Green Range: Extended melee range by sheer size, up to Planetary, possibly higher via the Green Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: Fire can harm him. If Alec's Holland is removed from him, Swamp Thing will be forced to return to the Green in order to regenerate himself for an unknown period of time. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Plant Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Earth Users Category:Omnipresent Beings Category:Transmutation Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Size Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Humans Category:Scientists Category:Gods Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Neutral Characters Category:Good Characters Category:DC Animated Movies Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 6